Saying Goodbye One Direction ?
by Samino Chene
Summary: This is a story of how Darcy, Harry's daughter, copes with saying goodbye to one of the boys who died. You'll love it! ****To the untrained mind, this may seem to be about a boy band called One Direction, but it is actually about a boy band I made up called No Directions *Wink wink* . Any similarities are just "Coincidences" but you can believe it is about 1D if you want ****


BEFORE YOU READ! This may seem like it is about a certain boy band called One Direction, but in fact it is about a boy band I made up in my head called No Directions! Any similarities you see in here, like names and such, are just big coincidences. Call me "Uncreative" if you would like, but at least this story isn't about REAL people.

I will admit, however, that I did use a song from the boy band One Direction. I do not own this song in anyway, I just thought it fit into the story.

If you as the reader choose to believe that this story is in fact about the boys, then I can not stop you, can I? Though I would actually recommend you read the original version of the story here ( post/27060209961/saying-goodbye ) though if you would like it to make more sense. ;)

Darcy sat on her bed, staring at her hands in her lap through tears. She was supposed to be getting ready to leave for the funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything past slipping her dress on. It was a nice dress, at least. Maybe the black, shiny fabric that the dress was made of would distract the others from her tears. If anything, at least she was going to look good while crying.

A fat tear drop fell from her cheek just then, and landed on the dress. It left a dark looking spot on it. She was vaguely wondering if it would dry up soon when her mom came in.

"Darcy," she said, pausing. You could tell that she was going to say more, but she stopped when she saw her little darling siting on the bed crying. She let a sigh out as she shut the door behind her. Not a sigh of annoyance, though, but a sigh of sadness.

Darcy didn't look up at her mom. She hated when people saw her cry. Instead, she raised a hand to sloppily wipe away the tears. It wasn't much helpful. She just wiped them across her face, creating a sheen of thin water over her cheeks.

Darcy sniffled as her mom sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Darcy, it will be okay," she whispered to her. "He's up in heaven now, watching over you." Darcy felt a sob in her chest, but held it down. A lump was forming in her throat.

"He wouldn't want you to cry for him. He'd want you to be strong," her mom said soothingly. The funny thing was, when people told her not to cry, Darcy always felt worse.

The door opened again quietly.

"Harry," her mother said, looking at her husband with weary eyes. Her mother got up from the bed to give Harry a quick, endearing hug, before glancing back a Darcy. She couldn't stand seeing her baby cry. She knew Harry was better at dealing with tears though, so she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out of the door. She had to get their younger son ready anyway.

Darcy held down another sob. It hurt her head when she did this, but she didn't want her father to see her like this. Of all the people in the world, she hated most for him to see her cry. Her tears hurt her father the most. Harry walked over and kneeled down in front of his daughter, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Darcy, please don't cry," he pleaded softly. "I know it hurts, we all hurt, but please don't cry." Darcy just couldn't hold it in any longer, and she let out a sob, as she threw her hands around her dad in a hug.

"Why! Why him, Dad? Why did he have to go, it wasn't his TIME!" She sobbed aloud. Her dad patted her back gently, letting her cry. He felt his own eyes moisten.

"Why did god take him from us?" Darcy cried harder, taking in loud, shuttering breaths after every word. "I wish he didn't have to go!" Darcy had her eyes shut tight, tears spilling out the corners. Harry wiped away a tear of his own quickly, before he pulled away from his daughter to look her in the eyes.

"Darcy, it will be okay. Every little thing will be okay, just please, dry those tears," he said. Harry got up to grab the box of tissues from off of Darcy's vanity, giving them to her in silence. Darcy had stopped sobbing now. She was taking in shaky breaths, but the tears hadn't stopped slowly streaming down her face. One by one, they made it down her cheeks. She took a tissue to wipe them away gratefully. A dry face was always the first step to stop crying for her.

Harry smiled softly at his daughter, and sat beside her. "See, that's better. Now go get your shoes, and we can all get going. I'll be waiting downstairs with your mother and brother." Harry rubbed his daughter's back encouragingly, and then walked out.

Darcy waited until the door was shut before she got up and went to the bathroom to look at herself. Her face was red and blotchy. Great. This was one of the reasons she hated crying, because it always showed. She let out a quivering breath, before walking back out to slip her flats on, and grab her sun glasses. Like her dress, the flats were black, as were the rims around her sunglasses. She was about to leave and go downstairs when she remembered something. Her guitar. It was probably a stupid idea, but maybe she could play him one last song before he went away.

She met her family downstairs. Her mom was holding her baby brother, wearing a plain black dress similar to Darcy's with a blazer just a few shades darker. Both her father and little brother were wearing simple black suits. Her dad smiled at her, seeing the guitar slung over her shoulder.

"That's a beautiful idea, Darcy. Okay, everyone, lets go," Harry said, leading them out their massive front doors.

The car ride was silent enough. No one really knew what to say, but it was okay. Darcy was trying to think of a song to play for him. She thought of many of her favorite songs, but the only one that seemed good enough was one from an old band her dad had showed her once. She quickly tried to recall the chords Uncle Niall had taught her.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the funeral home. She had decided to leave her guitar in the car. It would be best if she saved it for the burial ceremony. There were so many people outside of the home, fans and supporters wanting to say goodbye. Many of them had signs saying just that, or saying how he will be missed. She saw one that almost brought her to tears again. A cigarette behind a red X. Below it said "We wished you had stopped." She looked away from the sign. It was amazing how such simple things could upset her, but it was true. Those cancer sticks were the reason he was gone now.

Once inside, it was awfully quiet. A terrible silence she couldn't bear. Almost as if everyone had suddenly died around her. It wasn't the truth, though. There was only one dead man here today.

The viewing was easy, though, after a few minutes. Everyone there was feeling exactly what she felt, and it made her feel less alone, better. Her father was the one giving the eulogy, so she went and gave him one last hug before she sat down with her mother.

Through his whole speech, she barely paid attention. All she could think about was that he was gone. He was the one who always watched her when her parents were out, the one that took her for icecream when she was mad at her dad, the one that always came over and brought her soup when she was sick. He was like a second father to her. And now he was gone. Who was going to do all those things for her now? Louis? He had his own kids to worry about. Liam? Sure he was here today, but his home is in America now with his own family. Certainly, Niall could do all those things, but how could Niall ever replace him? He couldn't. No one could. No one on this entire earth would ever be the same kind of person.

Her dad stepped down from the podium, finished with his speech, and the rest of the boys got up, closing the coffin. They each grabbed a bar at the corner of the coffin, and lifted it up to their shoulders to carry out. Slowly, everyone stood up to follow them. The doors opened to let them all out, as the boys took their brother towards the hearse. Harry was holding the back left corner, and easily helped maneuver the coffin into the car. It was funny how you could lay someone down to take their last ride in a car like that, with such little trouble. She was probably the only one thinking that, though. She always had funny little thoughts like that.

Her mother, holding her brother with her left arm, took Darcy's hand with the right, and led her over to the car, where Harry met them. There were so many cars. So many getting in line to follow the hearse, her's being the fourth one in line. The cemetery was just down the road, thankfully, so she didn't have time to get too nervous about singing.

The parking lot was cleared out. As the cars in the procession began claiming spaces, she looked at her dad in the front seat. His face was frozen in sorrow. In longing for his friend. He'd always gloat about how the two of them didn't get along at first, but became best buds in no time. He was probably thinking about that now, too. She could almost always tell what her dad was thinking.

Darcy opened her car door to get out. She quickly turned around, though. She was so lost in thought, she nearly forgot her guitar. She threw the strap over her head and held it in her hands. Absentmindedly, she played a couple chords, looking out at the road. There may have been fans right outside of the funeral home, but this was going to be a private burial. She saw the ropes off in the distance keeping fans away. She was glad for that. Less people to hear her sing.

She looked back to her family, well her mother and brother. Her dad was with the other three boys from his old band, taking the coffin to where it will be buried. She jogged over to catch up with her dad. She wanted to be beside him, and the other three. As they set the coffin down on the machine that would lower it down, she looked at each of their faces.

Her dad still had that look of sorrow on his face, and Liam looked the same. Louis had his arms crosses, a look of disbelief and utter despair on his face. Niall's expression meant the most to her, though. His eyes were watering over, and tears slowly ran down to his chin, dropping somewhere into the grass. She walked over and gave him a quick hug. They were almost the same height, so it wasn't too awkward, but with her guitar slung around her back, Niall just wrapped his arms around as far as he could reach.

He pulled away pretty quick, wiping away another tear with his sleeve.

"I'm proud of you, kid," He said, gesturing to her guitar. "What are you gonna play?" he asked her softly.

"Moments," she replied, her voice barely audible. She thought if she tried to talk any louder, she would cry again. How could she sing like this?

Niall smiled at her, and tousled her hair a bit. "That's a perfect idea."

She smiled back, but she knew she had to wait until everyone had paid their final respects first. She wanted to wait, anyway. She wanted to get the last goodbye. Everyone gathered around as each of the four boys, once known as No Directions, gave their final goodbye speeches. They all talked about the good times they had together, the tours, the CDs, the craziest fans. They even managed to give the crowd a laugh at one point. Darcy smiled softly. It was the most she could do. Then finally, it came time to lay the flowers down.

Darcy found her way to the back of the line, determined to be the last one to say goodbye, when her father walked beside her.

"Here, take this," he told her, handing her a white rose. "Lay it down on the coffin before you sing," he explained. Darcy reached out for her father's hand. Even though she was 16 now, she always felt comfort in holding his hand. He was her daddy, after all. That's what daddies did.

She shuffled forward in the line, anxious for it to be her turn. There were a lot of people here, so she just had to wait. In time, though, she was finally in front of the coffin. Right after her father laid down his own red rose.

Harry turned around to face the gathering. "My daughter, Darcy, would like to sing a song," he told them. They all gave a smile towards her, as her father went to stand back with them. Her nerves were building, and she almost felt sick, but like a trooper, she took her guitar and began to strum the beginning chords out, waiting until the moment she was supposed to begin singing.

"Shut the door. Turn the light off.

I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love.

I wanna lay beside you, I can not hide this,

Even though I try."

Darcy turned away from the crowd, and faced the coffin now. It was hard for her to manage, but her voice was crystal clear, surprisingly.

"Heart beats harder. Time escapes me.

Trembling hands touch skin.

It makes this harder.

And the tears stream down my face."

Louis walked over to her, looking down at the coffin, and began singing with her then.

"If we could only have this life for one more day.

If we could only turn back time,"

Darcy's voice rose, almost cracking, with the last word, but she continued on with Louis.

"You know I'll be your life your voice,

your reason to be

My love my heart is beating for this

Moment in time, I'll find the words to say

before you leave me today."

Niall walked over next, to join them. He wiped away more tears quickly, before singing with them.

"Shut the door. Throw the key.

Don't wanna be reminded,

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

my judgment's clouded

like tonight's sky"

Finally, Harry came over, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, followed by Liam. They all sang together in unison to their lost brother, to one of Darcy's best friends.

"If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time.

You know I'll be your life, your voice

your reason to be

My love my heart is beating for this

Moment in time, I'll find the words to say

before you leave me today."

The boys all fell silent, and just like the song, tears were streaming down their face. When the boys covered this song, this was his part, his solo, and now he was gone. They wanted to give Darcy this part.

"Flashing back in my mind, going back to the time

playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet

there's a knot in my toes standing close to the edge

there's pile of my clothes at the end of your bed

as I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all."

Darcy's voice was much stronger than she thought it would be, and the boys looked at her with smiles. She had done well, and together they finished off the song.

"You know I'll be your life, your voice

your reason to be

My love my heart is beating for this

Moment in time, I'll find the words to say

before you leave me today."

The boys all hushed as Darcy repeated one last time.

"Before you leave me today," she sung softly, tears stinging her eyes.

Her dad pulled her into a hug once she had finished, telling her how proud he was of her. She pulled away and smiled at him sadly, thanking him, before turning to the coffin again. She felt like she had done him proud, like she earned her goodbye. She smiled to herself now, only slightly, as she walked over to him, placing a hand on the coffin concealing him.

"Goodbye Uncle Zayn. I'll miss you with all my heart," she whispered, before turning to leave.


End file.
